Fallen
by Shoganai-Surging-Calm
Summary: I am so bad at Summaries. Here Goes nothing. A Mystery girl, who beats Hakkai at cards and out eats Goku,Ends up traveling with the Sanzo Ikoku. Gojyo want's to know what she's really after and Goku finds himself haveing strange feeling.


Disclaimer: I don't Own the saiyuki boys or even the song quote at the top of the page it's escape by Enrique Iglesias. V.V;; Anywho.. on with the story again since the last time I had this up..T.T;; It was deleted. I'm sorry It took so long but The third chapter was a pain and then the disk containing it decided to be an ass and not upload it. I truly am sorry. Li is my character though

"If you feel like leaving I'm not gonna make you stay but soon you'll be finding you can run you can hide but you can't escape My love."

The air outside the jeep turned up dust as he looked forward agrivatedly as the two idiots fought in the back, which was the usual routine nothing changed. Which only got worse when the saru's stomach began to rumble."When are we gonna stop to eat I'm starving!" "We stopped to eat already you bottomless pit..." "But that was two hours ago and I'm still hungry!.." " Baka saru..." "I'm not a Baka Saru!" " Oh yes you are just look in the mirror why don't you!" "Why don't you cockroach!" "I don't need to you little fag!" " Oh you wish Hentai Baka!" Gritting his teeth in frustration Sanzo fired his gun into the air, the other two stopped just in time to here the priest tell them to shut the hell up. The pair immediately sat down with the sauru still complaining bout being hungry, while the other just sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair.

Hakkai had an amused grin on his face as he usually did while driving through the mountains on the way to the next town. The sauru tilted his head in confusion as they passed an old barely readable wooden sign bearing the town's name. " Who would name their town Hana way out here?" " Maybe it has lots of beautiful women and thy're all beautiful flowers..." "Can't you think with anything but you pants?" " Just because your face can't attract dirt doesn't..." " I can too attract girls!" " Sure you can you little fag... " " In your dreams Erokappa!" " Must they start this again..." The priest said more to himself than any one else.

The healer chuckled as he pulled up to the inn and went to see if they had any rooms available. The half-breed kappa walked right to the bar next door, while the sauru eyed the restaurant across the street. " No..." "But I'm starving!" " Later..." " Aw man.. Tch!.. Fine..." Hakkai came back out and handed the room key to Sanzo, who got out and headed straight for the room Goku following close behind. The healer had a smirked watching them go as he gently stroked the hood of the jeep.

"Hakuryuu..." He said making sure no one was around. "You can change back now..." He watched the jeep change back into it's original form of a small snowy white dragon." Kyuu!" It said as it curled it's self around it's friend and master's shoulders. " Let's go to the bar and see what Gojyo's doing ne Hakuryuu?" The dragon let out a soft purr as if to say it didn't care as it closed his little beady red eyes. Hakkai smiled and pet the dragon's head as he walked next door to the bar.

Upon walking inside the healer immediately spotted Gojyo's red hair in a small crowd of women. He walked over as the crowd parted some revealing the half-breed in a poker match against a sixteen year old girl and losing. Badly. "Three of a kind" The girl just smiled and laid down her cards revealing a "Royal flush..." "Dam." He said as he motioned for the healer to come closer. " She's good..." " I can see that..." " She maybe better than you 'Kai." "She might. She very well might," The healer said has he sat next to Gojyo and the next hand was dealt bringing him into the match.

He sat on of the beds reading his paper, and miserably failing at ignoring the saru's incessant whining about food. At least to the extent of what he was picking up. He'd noticed when he'd entered that it was smaller than the rooms the healer usually reserved but, he quickly shrugged it off as there not being any more available rooms or bigger ones. Just as he'd almost managed to tune Goku out heard something that made him open one violet orb to see if the saru was right. " Hey Sanzo They're back."

He looked over to the window to see Hakkai and Gojyo coming up from the bar next door. They had a woman with them which wasn't odd considering the Kappa's reputation. The odd thing was she seemed to be only sixteen and even odder was the fact the she was clinging to not Gojyo, but Hakkai. Goku didn't wait till they'd even reached the door to tackle them with questions. " Hey who's she? When can we go eat? How old is she? I'm hungry. Why'd you bring her back here? Did I mention I was starving?" The girl just looked at Goku and laughed. " My Name is Li and I'm sixteen." The saru blinked in confusion. " Then how come you're hanging on Hakkai? He's got to be at least...?" The saru sat down and began counting out on his fingers trying to remember just how old his friend, mentor, chauffeur, and personal cook, when there were no inns, was exactly.

Li's hand went to her mouth as she giggled again. " Then why're you with them?" Goku frowned slightly his eyes glinting with a bit of curiosity. " He lost..." Was her only reply as her gaze went to the ceiling. " Lost... Lost what?" Came a deep voice from the blond priest behind them. " Oh just a friendly little bet over a round of cards..." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. " How'd you do that?" Goku blinked in more confusion this time with surprise. " I'm just that good." She smirked striking a corny pose that involved her finger pointing out ward in the air before she flopped to the floor holding her stomach. "Man I'm starving! Let's go to the restaurant across the street you guys my treat!" Goku looked up at Li with big sparkling eyes. "Really!" "Uh-huh I'm starving!" She chirped to cheerily for comfort. " Me too!" " Oi great another stupid monkey." Gojyo stated before he was pegged in the back of the head with one of Li's shoes.

"Ow! What the hell!" Gojyo turned with a scowl on his face promising pain to the girl who merely picked up her sandal smiled. "Picking on people isn't nice. Besides, Monkey's aren't stupid they're cool!" He gave an annoyed huff as the Goku fell to the floor laughing and Hakkai chuckled as if amused. Even Sanzo who rarely smiled at anything had the corners of his mouth quirked up looking as if her were trying and failing to maintain a frown. Li giggled and grabbed Goku's arm pulling him along behind her to the restaurant. Her stomach not wanting to wait. While Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo followed.

Inside the restaurant Goku and the others -who'd finished eating long ago- watched Li out eat them all." Holy Shit! She beat Hakkai at cards, and out ate Goku! What next is she gonna get laid more than I do?" Li looked up from her plate final plate half glaring half mischievously grinning at him. " What're you looking at me like that for?" She swallowed her last bite before bluntly replying in a tone that surprised even Sanzo. " How does an ass like you attract girls."

He gave her a deadpan glare as he stood up nearly knocking over the table. " Outside you little brat now" Li smiled coyly and went to the front desk and paid for the food. Walking outside she amply dodged one of his punches. " Wow What a joke." She Yawned. "You throw a punch about as well as my sister." "Why you little." He growled and charged at her again only to watch her giggle and disappear from in front of him. He suddenly felt something pushing him forward and the next thing he knew he was face first in the dirty street. Li was sitting on his back and pinning his arms behind him. "I Win!" She chimed happily as he growled and tried to wriggle free. " Let me go you little brat!" " Uh Nu-uh..." " Now!" "Nope" "Why" "Cause..." "Cause Why?" "Cause I said" " Grr!... Look kid you let me go and I'll ..." " You'll what!" She leaned in closer to him trying to catch what he'd said since it was nothing more than a mere mumble.He growled lightly before repeating himself. "I'll tell you how to get the saru's attention without resorting to food."

"Saru? Who say's I'm trying to get his attention?"

She blinked and ruffled Gojyo's hair. "But I thought." "You thought wrong. Erokappa."

"Then who's attention are you trying to get?" She smiled another coy smile that he couldn't see. "Not that it would be any of your business but no-one's and even if I were as I said none of your business." "What!" She moved off his back and yawned one eye opening to see the others had formed a group around them. "I Said that business is my own, You should think less with your pants." He stood up and attempted to throw a punch at her retreating form.

"Let it go Gojyo." He sighed and turned to Hakkai. " I can't she's more annoying than the saru and I actually like him."Hakkai chuckled and watched her retreating form. "Still it will be amusing to have her with us." "What's that?" The priest asked gruffly a brow raised questioningly. The two sweat dropped. "Nothing. Just discussing the conditions of our bet." "MMhmm." Sanzo only "Hmphed" and went back to the inn, Goku following laughing his ass of at Gojyo.

The next morning when the four awoke and went through their daily morning rituals, it just so happened Li was waiting outside their room a small bag over her shoulder."What're you doing here...?" The monk asked his brow raising questioningly at the girl. he'd just assumed they'd never see her again after she went where-ever it'd been she'd went. "Ch! Silly I'm going with you!"

"No. You're not." "Yes, I am." "She's going with us?" Goku chimed in happily. "No... She isn't." " Yeah I am.. didn't the kappa and Hakkai tell you what the wager over the cards was?" "No... " The priest turned to the other two his brow twitching in aggravation. "They didn't." Hakkai and Gojyo sweatdropped and sighed. " The wager was if she won she'd get to come with us, and if she lost she'd just take the money she did win and leave us alone.." "Well, that's a hell of a wager." Li giggled and tackles Goku." So I won and I'm going with you!"

He sighed from his spot on the front passengers seat. He couldn't believe he'd given in and they had an extra person with them now. At least she kept Goku and Gojyo's bickering down. Quiet. Well, that's one thing she was grateful to her for. it was still unusual, the quiet. He turned around and looked back to see she had fallen asleep against Goku. Gojyo was staring off at the scenery not really wanting to risk waking her up. "Cute." The two turned their attention to Hakkai who had merely glanced through the rearview mirror. " Huh? " "What?" "Those two." He smiled. "It's cute."

In the back small smile curled on Li's lips. Light sleeper that she was she'd heard everything. Cute he'd said she was cute. well that was fine. She'd be cute. Her thoughts drifted elsewhere as he dreams signified to her that her sleep was getting deeper. Goku Yawned slightly and stared down at Li. It felt odd having someone fall asleep on him. He almost felt like he was the kappa. "Well, she is pretty." He shook his head. No way in hell he should have thoughts like that not when he had to help Sanzo. "But she is."


End file.
